Unexpected
by TuxBoyLuver
Summary: Kagome is an Italian 17year old girl living in Chicago who must return to her home town Milan because of the unexpected death of her favourite uncle. There she is reunited with her childhood tormentor, the "super soccer star" Sesshomaru. What starts of...


Summary: Kagome is an Italian 17 year old girl living in Chicago who must return to her home town Milan because of the unexpected death of her favourite uncle. There, she is reunited with her childhood tormentor, the "super soccer star", Sesshomaru. What starts of as hate turns into friendship and perhaps love with a whole lot of trouble in between!

* * *

"Kagome!" a shout was hear from behind her. Hearing her name Kagome turned around. Noticing her best friend, Sango a smile formed.

"Sango! Hey!" Kagome shouted back. Kagome was a fairly skinny girl with a natural tan many girls envy her for. Bright blue eyes that stod out and long raven hair, she was no super model, but she yet still stood out.

"Hey girl, I've called your name like five times now. A little spaced out aren't we?" Sango teased with a small smirk that gave away her fondness towards her best friend. Sango was the like Kagomes, yet different. She had the same tan as her best friend, but unlike Kagome she had an intense stare from her brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She had this grace about her that jst turned heads, which Kagome could never accomplish. She, like Sango, did turn heads , she just lacked the grace... badly. Unlike Sango, Kagome was known for her clumziness and ditzy attitude.

"Sorry S, honestly didn't hear you! Sorry!" Kagome responded with a dreamy smile on her face. Noticing the smile, Sango grew suspicious. And than it clicked.

"Ok Kags, spill! Who is the boy?" Bella's face immediately turned red.

"Why Sango , what boy are you talking about"  
"Kagome! I'm your best friend, you got a dreamy smile on your face and don't forget how you've been spacing out lately. All that , when added up, equals a boy." Sango responded with a grin, knowing her friend had no way to get around it anymore.  
"There's no boy S" still staying strong Kagome was not going to be pushed around.  
"ok..." an evil smle rose upon Sango's face."What were you thinking about just now than"  
"Oh that? umm... homework, yup homework!" Kagome replied nervously. "Really now?" Sango's smile grew bigger, Kagome became even more nervous. "What homework than"  
"My assignment"  
"Which one ?" questioned Sango.  
"..Biology"  
"Oh yea! Heard you got your marks in that class"  
"That's right"  
"Well..what was your mark than?" Sango asked gettin frusturated with her friend.

"A+"  
"WOW! Good job!!" Sango said with the upmost sincerity.

"Thank you!" Kagome gushed completly forgetting the earlier topic.

"His name?"  
"Ben-----" hands immediately flew up to cover her mouth, Kagome was horrified. Her friend had tricked her!  
"Aha! I knew it was a boy!" Sango sing-songed, giggling like a little girl. Defeated, Kagome decided to give in and indulge her friend.

"Ya, ya. You got me, it's a boy. Happy now"  
"Nope" was Sango's immediate response. "you now have to fill me in with every detail!" Sango's bubbly attitude finally cracked through Kagome and she smiled. No matter what, she knew she really did want to tell Sango, and so she started giggling. The next few hours, Kagome caught Sango up to date with this new boy, Ben , and told her EVERY detail.

"Oh S, he is the cutest thing you will ever see! He opens doors for me, like a real gentlemen, and oh , his smile is just so adorable..." On and on Kagome went. And though Sango loved to see her best friend happy, she idly wondered if getting Kagome started was such a good idea..."and he is so smart, you know he gets no lower than an A in any of his classes. Isnt that just so----" Yea she defintly shouldn't have gotten Kagome started.

"Kagome," interrupted, Kagome looked towards Sango. "sorry but you have now been talking for two hours straight about how "totally insanly awesome" Ben is and frankly, you need to SHUT UP !" When she was finished, Sango's face was red from anger. One look at her and Kagome burts out laughing.

"hehe...you...hahha..regret....hahah...getting me...snort...started..hehesnort...dont you?" Kagome could not keep the laughter in any longer. She knew her friend was going to burst soon, she was just glad that she did it now because any sooner and she would have ran out of stuff to say about Ben. He was amazing, but even he had his limits.

"YOU JERK!" Sango shouted. "you did it on purpose didnt you!?" she asked.  
"Well Sango, didnt you say you wanted to know EVERY DETAIL?" Kagome slyly asked.

"ARGGHH! My goodness girl, your going to be the end of me!" was Sango's response. A moment of silence passed through and then the best friends burst out laughing. Both leaning on each other, surprised by the irony of it all, the best friends just kept on laughing until they could no longer breath propertly. Now reduced to just giggles, Sango gave in "Ok ok you got me. Never thought i'd see the day clumsy Kagome , my best friend could trick me like that!" Kagome posed, hands on her hips,

"Why my dear Sango, never underestimate your best friend" she winked. Shaking her head, laughing at her friends silly antics Sango replied.

"Well since you have now wasted three of my precious hours, that by the way I can never get back, I am off. I will see you tomorrow. Ciao!" And with that Sango turned and started her short walk home. Kagome threw a quck "Ciao" and she too headed in the direction of her home.

End of Chapter 1.

k well see i have chapter 2 and 3 all written and ready to go i just dont want to put them up here if you guys dont lik it so far.. so if you want me to continue please review review review and i will more than gladly put them up!:) I have so many good ideas for this story so i hope you guys do like it and want me to continue..

oh and im sorry but i have put the story "Transformation" on hold because i have no idea what to do with that story. If you guys want to you canhelp me out by giving me ideas but till than i will like to continue with this one. :)

till next time :)

.love.


End file.
